Pretty Little Secrets
by kdbookgirl123
Summary: Things finally seem back to normal after the fiasco with Tamaki. Then a smart and independent girl walks in, and she can't help but attract a certain young man with glasses. But will her secret keep them apart? KyoxOC some MorixOC
1. Prologue

I stared into the mirror and sighed. The girl who looked back was me but different. My wavy dark hair was covered by a drab black wig. The green eyes that my mother cherished were hidden under muddy brown contacts. Anything that **he** did not like was locked away, just like all his dirty secrets.

"Miss Tochigi," announced Noriko, the newest member of our staff. "Your father would like to speak to you before you head off to school."

Taking one final glance I smoothed out my puffy yellow dress and made sure the wig was on straight. Once I decided that this was as good I was going to look I rearranged my expression into the compliant and inexpressive daughter I was taught to be.

I turned back to her and let a small smile escape my facade. "Thank you Noriko."

By the time I got to the oak door I was so nervous that my hands were shaking. My father usually wanted nothing to do with me unless it was absolutely necessary. It was most likely another reminder. Or he was going to try to act like a "good" father like he did once in awhile.

"Megumi," he said from behind the door. I almost squealed with happiness; he hardly ever called me by my name, usually just calling me daughter. "You may enter." Just as quickly as the happy moment came it was gone. He said that when he wanted to give me a reminder, I hated reminders.

Suddenly a surge of anger and determination fueled my actions and instead of opening the door timidly like he would have wanted I shoved it open without a second thought. Unfortunately my defiance was wasted when I walked into the office. He barely noticed.

After about a minute of him staring at his computer screen he finally noticed my presence. His eyes looked into mine and to my delight his ever constant frown softened.

"Megumi," he said coolly, "I think you understand that since you are going to Ouran-"

"It is of utter importance that I keep our secret safe," I interrupted.

He raised an eyebrow shocked. I almost laughed; Tochigi Haruka was actually surprised. It was as if I forgotten almost seventeen years worth of secrets and lies.

"Good," he finally responded, "Now run along, I have work to do."

I rolled my eyes and told him to have a good day while I walked out the door.

**So is this a fail or should I keep going? This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic so I'm not too sure… But please reviews would be greatly appreciated 3. **


	2. My First Day Let's See How That Goes

**Disclaimer: Gah! I always forget these stupid things but I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, although it would be amazing if I could.**

**For any of those who checked the story for any big changes I just re- wrote one of my paragraphs because it was more confusing than I thought. Sorry if I got anybody excited… **

Everything inside of me panicked when I caught my first glimpse of the school from the limo. The place was HUGE, like bigger than most castles huge. What chance in heck did I have of finding my classes?

_Oh well_, I thought to myself, _the office will have a person show me around, or at least give me a map._

The limo stopped and I grabbed my bag, ready to set out on the adventure that people called high school.

"Are you ready Tochigi-sama?" inquired Daisuke, my personal driver. "Suke-chan," I chuckled, "You have carted me around for almost five years, and I think it is about time you called me Megumi."

"I shall call you Megumi if you wish," he finally answered with a small smile.

I thanked him and reached over the window that separated the passenger and driver's side and gave him a hug. His eyes widened in shock but he laughed quietly and returned the hug. At that moment I felt like I had a real father, not a man who lived inside an office that only cared enough to give me an allowance and let me go to a first-rate high school.

"You better go my little koukousei," Suke said, "Or you will be late and we can't have that."

I laughed and finally ran into the school. Luckily I was not late; I think it was because I practically sprinted the whole way there, but hey you never know. When I found the main office, which was a miracle within itself they gave me my schedule and a map, which was kind of useless since they assigned a student to show me around.

"Hello," said the pretty girl, "My name is Aomori Kazuko, but you can just call me Kazu."

I smiled and introduced myself and then she gave me a grand tour of the place. At first it seemed daunting but Kazu did a great job. She looked at my schedule and showed me the best routes to my classes, I could not have been more thankful.

"Where is everybody?" I asked after I finally noticed that the halls were strangely empty.

She giggled and tucked a stray piece of auburn hair behind her ear. "You came at just the right time," Kazu answered. "Everybody else is doing their midterms, so it's the perfect time to show a new student around."

_Why is she not doing her midterms? _I thought.

As if she was reading my thoughts Kazu explained that she just transferred from Lobelia's School for Girls about a week ago and was excused from exams. We laughed, unlike the other kids we lucked out and basically had three days to ourselves.

"So what is there to do around here?" I inquired, "Other than studying."

The question brought a mischievous almost wicked grin to her face. I panicked; I barely knew the girl so what in the holy name of…um bananas could that look mean?

"Wellll," she finally responded, "There is The Host Club."

I gave her my best, 'what the dip' face which made her frown. After staring at me for almost a minute she finally asked what was wrong.

"I have no idea what this 'Host Club' is," I answered while making quotes with my fingers.

Kazu sighed, "I'm going out on a limb here but I'm guessing you either went to an all girls school or you were tutored at home."

"The second one," I replied.

"Oh my," she said as if I were a student and she was the master. "There is much I have to teach you, to the Dining Hall."

Before I knew it she was dragging me to the school's dining hall, which was way too big for my taste (just getting that out there). Since we were the new kids we had to sit at a table by ourselves. I did not mind though, I have always preferred making friends one at a time. Suddenly Kazu squealed almost making me lose my lunch.

"What the dip Kazu?" I gasped, "You almost scared the crap out of me."

Kazu frowned but continued to bounce in her seat excitingly. "I'm super sorry Megumi, but it's them!"

She pointed at a table about twenty feet away from ours and no matter how hard I tried I could not help but gasp. At the table were some of the hottest guys I had ever seen. Kazu gestured toward each one and gave me their name and "type" as she called it. There was the president Tamaki Suou, who was classified as the princely type. From his loud voice and obviously flamboyant behavior I could tell that he was somewhat idiotic, but sweet. Then there were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, I knew enough from their mannerisms and manga that they were the mischievous type. When I asked about the adorable little boy who seemed to belong in elementary school Kazu explained that he was Honey (I think the name fits perfectly) the boy Lolita type.

"The really tall one who doesn't talk much is Mori," she sighed, "He's my favorite."

I smirked with his handsome yet serene features I could see why she liked him so much. "What about the other two," I asked.

Kazu answered "Oh the one with the really pretty eyes is Haruhi Fujioka-"

"Is Haruhi a girl?" I whispered.

She laughed and leaned close to my ear, "Yes, she was forced into it because she had to pay a dept but know she just stays to help them out and keep Tamaki in line. I'm shocked that you figured it out so fast."

"It is pretty obvious," I replied, "No guy has eyes like that."

"Very true," Kazu said with one of her sweet smiles, "The last one who's writing in that notebook is Kyoya Ootori, he's the cool type, I don't really know much about him except that he's the Vice President of the club."

I had to admit that the boy Kyoya was quite handsome; but not in the traditional way that Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club were. Unlike Tamaki who seemed to spend a long time in front of the mirror to make himself look the way he did Kyoya looked like he just woke up that way. You could tell that his casual almost messy coal black hair only required a shower and some finger combing action. Also the fact that he did not have contacts certified my point about his natural and carefree appearance. Personally I thought Kyoya was the best looking of the bunch, but I always preferred his type of look.

A minute later I heard Tamaki say (more like scream) something and Kyoya looked up and I finally caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were a steely gray but had an undertone of softness in them. If you were not careful you could easily get lost in them.

_Well that is enough staring,_ I considered, _it would not due to look like a creeper on my first day._

Then almost regretfully I went back to the food on my plate. For awhile Kazu and I talked about un-important things and even planned on visiting the Host Club. Suddenly she stopped midsentence and took in a deep breath.

"Kazu," I asked, almost in a panic. "Is something wrong?"

She blinked and cried, "Megumi, he's staring at you."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

To answer my question she grabbed my shoulders and turned me around toward the Host Club's table. The gray eyes that I was looking at only moments before were starting into mine. I bit my lip nervously and like an idiot gave him a small smile and a wave. Kyoya gave me a smirk that I could tell was fake and went back to his notebook.

"What the…?" was my only response.

Kazu giggled next to me, "Its official, we have to visit the Host Club. Today."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of sushi and rice, but deep down, like really deep down I was looking forward to it.

**I'm sorry about the crappy ending but it was the only thing I could think of…please don't throw anything at me. Except cookies, I like cookies.**


	3. A Pretty Little Observation

**Yeah I have no excuse do I….? I'm really sorry it took so long to update y'all. I've had a severe case of writers block and I know this little chapter won't make up for it. But I hope you enjoy it and please review. **

**Kyoya Ootori**

I'm not sure what caused me to even glance at the new student. Transfers like her were not uncommon at Ouran, it was a wonder I even noticed her at all. But then again I was bound to, what with all the quick glances and rumors (from most of the male students) directed towards her.

They were obviously captivated by her and with a quick observation I could see why.

She was a halfer, and an attractive one at that.

The girl was taller than her average Japanese counterpart; she was probably only two inches shorter than me. Her cheek bones were higher, more elegant looking; much like those of European royalty. The feature that betrayed her most however was her skin. It had more of a golden hue to it, as if a drop of pure sunlight fell on her right after she was born…

What was I doing? She was just a girl, probably frivolous minded like all the others. It would be impossible for her to be as smart and unique like Haru-

_No I refuse to think like that,_ I told myself while looking at the "couple" across from me. The girl in question was dodging the attempts of Tamaki trying to feed her fancy tuna. He in turn tried every trick in the book: the puppy dog eyes, the begging, he even tried to throw the Honey into the mix, but as always Haruhi turned it off with her blunt but somewhat sweet honesty.

_She makes the idiot happy, _I thought, _and that's what friends do for each other…keep them happy, whatever the cost._

"OH KYOYA!" and speaking of a certain dimwit….

I took a deep breath and adjusted my glasses, giving myself just enough time to mentally prepare myself for the bombardment of words that assaulted my ears.

"HAVE YOU NOTICED THE NEW GIRL YET!" he asked (or yelled to be more exact).

That was when Hikaru decided to enter the conversation. "It would be impossible not to-" he stated.

"The guys can't stop talking about her-" Karou interjected.

"But seriously there isn't anything that special about her-" Hikaru started to say.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" shrieked Tamaki, "AS HOSTS YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT EVERY PRINCESS HAS SOMETHING SPECIAL ABOUT HER!"

Karou grinned evilly and said, "Name one thing that's special about her-"

At this point Hikaru's face mirrored his twin's and stated, "Other than the fact that she's a halfer."

Tamaki's eyes widened and he began to twiddle his fingers. After about a minute of that he cried out that they were cruel little demons and hid (more like melted) under the table where I assumed his new emo corner was.

"Well she seems friendly," Honey chimed in, "and she's cute like Usa-chan."

"Yeah," Mori said in his usual monotone.

Haruhi nodded and stated, "They're right." At the sound of her voice Tamaki jumped up, almost reaching the ceiling, and landed perfectly on his chair (I don't know how he does that) and exclaimed something about how sweet it was that his precious daughter defended his honor and all the other usual nonsense.

In an attempt to tune him out I peaked over at the girl who was the main topic of our conversation only moments before.

The girl and her friend were laughing and I couldn't help but notice something. On the surface she looked so happy and free but with a closer look you could see that there was a lot more to it. She seemed strained, as if she was trying to keep something to herself. Closer observation showed more things that seemed…off about her.

It was mainly her hair and eyes. Why when the rest of her had that exotic touch were those two features so out of place? Her eyes were a murky brown and her hair was the traditional black and straight. Nothing like what you would have expected from somebody like her.

_Hmm contacts and a bad dye job possibly?_ I thought, _but why would she…?_

At that exact moment her friend, Kazu I believe saw me. Without hesitation she grabbed the girl's shoulders and made her look back at me. For half a second she only stared back at me while I kept a placid almost bored look on my face. Suddenly she broke into an awkward smile and gave me a tiny wave.

I simply smirked and began to write down my questions and observations down in my notebook, ever the classic Kyoya Ootori.

**Find information on new student.**

It was the last thing I wrote about her and I planned on making it my first task once I got home from school. I will figure out her little secret…no matter what.

**I swear writing about Tamaki is my new guilty pleasure. And I think I actually found a use for my CAPS LOCK key lol. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, even though it is short…**


End file.
